Humphries U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,970 discloses a luggage lock having a longitudinally movable, lateral push bar for engaging a hasp and a transversely movable, vertical push bar cooperable with the lateral push bar for effecting release of the hasp. Each push bar is essentially a flat plate, except for a push-button tab formed at one end thereof, the lateral push bar overlying and being slidable on the vertical push bar. The push-button ends of the push bars are biased outwardly from the housing of the latching device by a pair of leaf springs. A step formed on the lateral push bar is engageable by an upstanding lug on the vertical push bar to provide two stable positions for the push bars. In the first position, which is reached by pushing the lateral push bar inwardly to engage the hasp, the lug on the vertical push bar engages a transverse edge of the step on the lateral push bar to hold the lateral push bar in engagement with the hasp. When the vertical push bar is pushed inwardly to reach the second position of the push bars, the lug is moved out of engagement with the transverse edge of the step, thereby permitting the lateral push bar to be moved outwardly out of engagement with the hasp by its associated spring. The lug then is engaged with a longitudinal edge of the step to maintain the vertical push bar in the inward position.